Sacrifice
by lareepqg
Summary: Much to Gunther's despair, Jane offers herself in trade for the kidnapped princess. Another contribution for our story game.


_A/N: This story is a part of a series being written by the Jane and the Dragon fanfiction. A complete list of stories can be found in my profile. Now with hyperlinks!_

* * *

It was precious, really.

A beautiful, sweet moment in time. The seconds arrested, held immobile by the failing light, colors muted by the gathering thunderheads. To witness as two hearts, two _very souls_ become one... only to be torn asunder. Ripped from their lover's embrace, separated forever.

Not by fate. Not by circumstance. Not by choice, or even the sharp prick of death.

 _No._

The paramours were uncoupled, destinies severed, love left bare and bleeding, _by him._

It was _divine._

Algernon's fingers caressed the pommel of his sword with absent-minded strokes. The drawn-out, tortured goodbye. The desperate words of devotion. The frenzied, pulling grasp of the squire's anguished kiss.

It seemed like their pain would last forever.

He wished it would.

Algernon was almost sorry to interrupt.

 _Almost._

But then, his pochard wench had to go and kiss that nothing of a man - _NO, BOY_ \- _back._

 _I think not._

Furious, she is _his_ to take, after all, Algernon cried out with indignation. _How DARE that bastard touch what was his? To place his worthless mouth where Algernon has already laid claim?_

It was an act of defiance, no doubt. The girl was the living, breathing embodiment of rebellion, was she not? It was part of what made her so...attractive. Her lack of courtly manners, the way she scoffed at convention, defied tradition. Clearly, kissing the boy was nothing more than a show of spirit in a situation where she was without power. A means to poke at his ego before she submitted herself to the force of his unrelenting will.

The kiss was of no import. _He_ had engineered this tragedy which befell the lovers. It was _his_ fist which tangled and wrenched on the strings of their twisted fates, pulling them apart. Ultimately, it would be _he_ who severed them.

He, _Algernon,_ had control.

Let her have this moment, this act of defiance. It was of no consequence.

Eventually, she would submit.

Algernon worked to school his features. To regain his mein of beatific calm. It was easy enough- he'd had years of practice. Patience was _not_ one of his many virtues, but charm? Charm he had in _spades._

Too slowly for his taste, _his_ Jane turned away from the base-born squire. She shuffled towards him, shoulders slumped. She stumbled at first, but her then her steps became steady, determined. Her look of utter dejection melted into one of steely resolve. It was admirable, truly. The strength of character, the _fortitude_ it must have taken for the girl to surrender. To walk with courage to an uncertain fate. To _give_ herself willingly into a future that was guaranteed to be short, isolated, and filled with pain.

Jane held her freckled chin high, proud, defiant. Her eyes glittering with faint traces of hope. She was invaluable. _Without compare._ The whole of her innocence, her firey spirit, her worth. Priceless.

How he looked forward to taking that from her. _Craved it. S_ tripping that last bit of hope from the tattered remnants of her soul.

He'd nearly done it once. It had been tempting, _so very tempting_ , there at the lake. It was only by the grace of his patience -newly acquired, but _oh so_ very gratifying- had he managed to restrain himself. Though his display of his dominance had held its own merits. Holding her, the lithe form of her body writhing in frenzied agony. How her lungs must have burned! Yet still she struggled. _Fought_ until the strength drained out of her muscles.

It had been more than enjoyable. It had been _exquisite._ To pull her up, gasping, _choking_ , before her will broke? To yank her back from the precipice, _just_ before the blackness took her? _Indescribable._ It was a delicate balance, dangling his Jane over the fine knife's edge between life and death.

By gods, he loved it.

Loved _her_.

She would not believe it, but he did. _Love her._ He had loved them all, in his own way. Algernon had taken unfinished bits of worthless clay, worked them with his own hands, melded them to suit his needs. Yes, eventually they broke, but there would always be another. But for now? Algernon _adored_ his Jane, above all others. She was a dazzling star in sky littered with dulled reflections. Oh, how he coveted his Jane.

 _Was there anyone else quite like her?_ Perhaps. But for now she was without peer, and he loved her. _Would love her,_ with the whole of his _attentive_ ministrations.

At least, while it lasted. While _she_ lasted.

She might not understand now, but would soon enough. Algernon giggled to himself.

Jane, having crossed the distance to him, paused at his mirth. She looked worried, cautious.

She was right to be.

Jane slowed and stood before him. How he enjoyed bringing her to heel.

His man handed him a length of rope. "Your hands." Reluctantly, Jane brought up her free arm, and offered them in earnest supplication.

Such beautiful, delicate wrists, even marred as they were by exposure to the sun. Algernon took the time to admire them. They made stark contrast to her facade of masculinity. He traced the the feminine veining with the pads of his fingers. Without warning, Algernon cinched the rope cruelly. The sudden bite of the cord into her flesh surprised her, and a small cry escaped before she could quell it.

Such splendid sounds she made. _Would make._

Algernon was pleased. He leaned forward to plant a quick peck to her temple.

 _Patience._

"Quiet, pet. Or I will bind your hands behind you, injured shoulder or no." Algernon glanced at the infatuated squire and pet. Her would-be saviors. Loyal devotees. Oh how they pined!

The lizard was crouched low to the ground, small tendrils of smoke leaking from each nostril. The keening noise had grown louder with Jane's exclamation. Its tail lashed back and forth, back and forth.

Algernon dismissed the beast as a threat. Clearly the creature was just reacting to the heightened tension of his masters. Even Algernon's warhorse, no matter how many whippings it received, would dance about when it sensed Algernon's ire. The dragon would not attack while Algernon held its master. Animals were smarter than most gave them credit for- though he was not sure the same could be said for the wretched squire.

The base-born commoner almost looked feral himself. He leaned forward, pulled by his desire to reclaim the wench. Wanting, _needing_ to attack, but unable to do so. His body was rigid, only held back by the force of the girl's words. _What weakness!_ She was just a _woman._ Her opinion held little weight- her command even less! When Algernon wanted something he didn't ask, he _took it._

Just like now.

Algernon hoped the boy would attempt a rescue. He certainly looked angry enough.

Both creatures positively seethed outrage, worry. They looked possessive, feral, but most of all...lost. Subjugated by the will of a greater enemy. Mangy dogs who have had their carrion stolen by a wolf.

It was sweet, really.

Did they think Jane belonged to them? Preposterous. Algernon afforded them a brief study.

Ah, the _squire._ His eyes burned, positively _flamed_ with rage. Like the dragon beside him, Algernon could imagine smoke leaking from the boy's nose. Between the two, which was the greater beast? The dragon or the stripling?

Did the boy think he had claim on the red-headed bitch? _Hardly._ Surely she was not worth such unflinching devotion. Yes, she was worth of Algernon's... _attentions_ … but that was _his_ prerogative. He was a _lord._ Algernon could do whatever he want. But the bastard? Well, even Jane had her limit -and she was barely a noble!

Not that her opinion was of _any_ consequence, of course. She was nearly worthless as a woman, a wife. Well, maybe not _quite_ worthless. Algernon felt a flush of anticipation. Even she had realized her lack of value- having wasted her youth pretending to be a man. It was a sorry state of affairs when a girl held herself equal to a man.

Well, Algernon would correct those notions, soon enough.

But the squire's ire?

 _Adorable._

Maybe he _had_ laid claim. Perhaps Jane, with all her assertions of honor, duty, and loyalty- proclamations of courtly obligation- had already spread her legs wide and lay with the squire?

It was a disappointing thought. Algernon had been looking forward to relieving her of her innocence. Reveling in her cries as she sobbed beneath him. Begging, _pleading_ for mercy. Yes, it would still happen, but would he be the _first_? Algernon had wanted to claim that prize as his own. No matter, a lack of virginity was not insurmountable. It was not as if any bastard spawn would survive Jane's _introduction_ to his company.

 _Yes,_ the only children she would bare would be of _his_ get _._

Algernon gave the cord another hard yank, making the girl stumble. Behind her, the brat jerked with her, as though the rope linked them both.

It was a weapon, Algernon knew-the squire's imagined connection to the girl. One with a sharp edge. One Algernon was happy to wield. It would cut just as effectively as any other.

Compassion, empathy, kindness...they were nothing more than imagined feeble sentiments. _Weakness._

Grabbing a fistful of her hair, Algernon spun Jane so that she faced her tortured swain. How _stricken_ he appeared. Would he fall to his knees? Beg for leniency? Bargain? What a treat that would be.

Tightening his grip on her tresses, Algernon jerked Jane's head to the left, exposing her neck to his touch. So many lovely freckles. He stroked the cords which ran down into her collarbone, following the trail of dots down, dipping lower. She shuddered under his touch. _Delightful._ Algernon pressed the hard length of himself into her back, rubbing against her.

Her ear still bore the marks of his teeth. He gave them a lingering kiss, teasing the marks with his tongue.

"Let's make sure you don't have any surprises for me, shall we?" Peering over the top of her head, Algernon caught the bastard's eye. Even from this distance, he could see the boy's jaw clenching, over and over. One hand still deep in her hair, Algernon ran his free hand down the the dip of her side, along her back, lingering on the curve of her ass.

The boy's expression changed, rolling darkly like a storm on the horizon. _Yes._ It was a thing to behold. Algernon had seen it before, of course. Up close, during their... _unfortunate_...altercation. But this? This was far superior.

In first pulse of a heartbeat, the squire's face went from tortured concern to empty blankness. Then, before his heart could beat again, his countenance twisted into a warped, seething mask of rage. The air around him practically vibrated with his fury. Would he lose control, despite Jane's earlier entreaty? Was the boy even present or had he let his anger erase what little logic he held?

It was so _easy._

So _satisfying._

It had been simple enough to make the pissant boy lose control during the sparring match- whispered promises of her pain-filled screams while Algernon slaked his lust. And those had just been _words_! Sharpened daggers meant to poke at his insecurities.

But now, here? To be able to present the boy with the harsh reality of Algernon's words? To show him, first-hand, what Algernon would do to the fragile naivete of his _beloved?_ It was more than pleasurable. It was euphoric.

 _Orgasmic._

How much would it take for him to snap? For the whelp to forget his promise to the stupid girl and attack? Based on his earlier exhibition- _Not much._

Algernon pressed her closer, _closer._ His hand snaked around Jane's front to cup one breast and trace bold circles on her stomach. Jane's breathing hitched beneath his touch. Pleased with her reaction, Algernon ran one long-fingered hand down her thigh. The boy trembled as he watched, helpless. With deliberate slowness, Algernon raked his hand back up, up, settling it under Jane's skirt. She choked back a sob. Charmed, he gave her a hard, vicious pinch.

"Can you hear her screams now, boy?"

That was all it took.

A yell, _no_ , a _ROAR_ worthy of the dragon tore from his throat. Raw, hurt, ferocious, _primal_. This was the force of nature Algernon had wanted to provoke. To confront and _destroy_. The boy raced forward, sword at the ready.

With swift efficiency, Algernon shoved the girl at his companion. Surprised at the sudden movement, Jane fell forward into the red-headed man. The motion toppled them both, sending them into the mud.

Algernon's sword rang as he pulled it from its scabbard. In a few short strides he was there, his own jeweled weapon clashing against the simple steel of his opponent's.

 _Yes._

Strike. Parry. Strike.

The squire _was_ anger. The _embodiment_ of rage.

It would only make him easier to kill.

Wouldn't that be diverting? To run his wife's lover through and leave him on the ground, writhing in pain? Staining the dirt with the boy's life's blood, croaking, gurgling for each breath, knowing he was unable to prevent the bitch's fate?

There was an idea. Maybe he would take her here, for all to see. Let the boy's vision dim to the tableau of Jane's ruination.

A burning hiss of pain scored his shoulder. Grinning, Algernon returned it in kind. Over and over, their swords met. Distantly, Algernon heard shouting. Even his men were cheering the lad's impending defeat.

 _Clang!_ The impact of the squire's sword with his own reverberated through his shoulder. Algernon swept to the side, swiping at the boy's stomach.

"Stop!"

Strike. Parry. Turn. _Attack._ Algernon swung overhead, pressing hard, forcing the boy to one knee.

"You. Will. STOP!" Jane's voice cut through the clamor.

Beneath him, the squire struggled to defend against Algernon's greater strength. The boy's eyes flickered to the side, then went wide with distress. The mask of injurious hate slipped, no _crashed,_ off his face. With a burst of strength he pushed Algernon back, and was gone. _Skittered away_ like a rat in the light. In moments, he had retreated back to the lizard, who had stopped its keening. It sat in eerie stillness.

Algernon risked a glance over his shoulder.

Like a supplicant offering herself to a blood-hungry god, stood his bride-to-be. Legs wide, head thrown back, his Jane's steady hand pressed a bloodied dagger to her own breast. Her erstwhile guard lay unmoving, in a pool of his own blood. Her eyes pooled with unshed tears. She was perfect. _Priceless._

The boy took a step towards her, "Jane, you mu-"

"Shut your filthy mouth!" Algernon cut him off, raising his sword. Really. How _DARE_ he be so presumptuous? The _principle_ of the thing. Unacceptable. "You will not speak to my wife without my permission!"

The squire glared back, seething hatred.

" _You will stop._ " Jane repeated. Irritatingly, her attention was once again fixed on the boy. "Stop." It was almost a whisper.

After a moment's hesitation, the squire nodded.

 _How disappointing. I was hoping to kill him._

Algernon cleared his throat, catching her attention. "Dearest, what _are_ you doing? Do you think I care if you hurt yourself? Did I not show you how very little I care for your," Algernon cocked his head, "...well being?" Algernon stepped towards her. She backed away, pushing the blade harder against her chest. Red droplets beaded her shirt where its edge pierced her flesh.

 _How very arousing._

"I think," her voice did not tremble. "I _know,_ that without me, as a shield, Dragon will have no reason not to roast you where you stand. I also know that without me, you have accomplished _nothing._ "

"I shall still have the princess, my sweet." Algernon gestured to the mouth of the cave, where the princess stood under guard. His men were tense, ready for action.

"Even if you do manage to escape with the princess, you will be hounded forever. By Gunther, by Dragon, by King Caradoc, and your own King. You could not afford to hurt her, and you will have gained nothing in the snatching."

"I could kill her." Algernon's voice was smooth, calming. "It would be worth it, just to watch the look on your face."

 _It would._

 _Then_ he would claim Jane.

Behind her, the knight holding Lavinia stiffened. The corners of his eyes crinkled menacingly as he nodded to Algernon. They understood one another well. The knight tightened his grip on the princess' shoulders, leaning down to whisper vile threats in her ear. The girl's eyes went wide with fear.

"You cannot afford to let her die. If you do, I have no reason to live, and you will have gained nothing except a ruined reputation. Perhaps even imprisonment. Surely the king would have to strip you of your title?"

Algernon laughed. How adorably naive she was! "As much as I am enjoying your little show of defiance, you do not understand the world of men. Stripped of my title?" He chuckled at the thought, sheathing his sword. With the boy so effectively cowed, Algernon would not need it. "Hardly. My family controls half the wealth of _King Robert's_ kingdom. He would not dare. So, unless you want to be responsible for the princess' _untimely_ demise, I suggest you drop the dagger."

He could see the doubt, the fear, the flickering movement of calculation behind her eyes. Algernon wondered if she understood. She had _no_ leverage.

Reluctantly, she pulled the knife away from her heart. It dropped, defeated, into the dirt.

Algernon _always_ gets what he wanted.

A lesser villain would have smirked. As it was, Algernon managed to affect an expression of moderately pleased. "Come now. I think this interview is over." Algernon strode over, delivering a sharp backhand to her bruised mouth.

Before she could fall he grabbed her injured shoulder, pulling her along. Annoyed with her...display, he dug his fingers with more force than necessary.

Jane gasped at the pain. Stunned, she stumbled after.

He had been prepared to _indulge_ her, be magnanimous if you will. No longer. She would learn not to defy him, and learn _now._ "I told you we'd have a discussion about your manners. Perhaps now is the time? I have half a mind to retain possession your princess, if only to keep you pliant."

"You cannot! You must-" Her words cut off with a _delicious_ scream as he tightened his grip, fingers biting down _HARD,_ pushing, forcing her forward.

She started crying then, great wracking sobs interspersed with pleading intreaties for the princess' life. The sweet sound of her tears, her hiccuping breaths, the despair of her anguished promises all served as a potent, galvanizing, bre-

It happened very quickly.

Distracted as he was, Algernon did not see the princess bite the man holding her, but he did hear his pained yelp as he dropped her. The man clutched at his injured hand, blood pouring down his arm. The princess wasted no time. Her small feet scrabbled for purchase as she attempted her escape. Slipping, the princess fell sprawling, then was up again running.

"GET HER!" Algernon's command rang, but it was unnecessary. His third man had nearly closed the distance when-

 _WHOOOMP!_

With a great snap of its wings, the dragon sprang from his crouched position and _crashed_ to the earth, his limbs entrapping the princess. The ground reverberated with the impact, the loose shale rattling around Algernon's shoes. The beast's talons closed about her small form as he leaned forward. A predator, protecting its prey.

The pursuing man found himself face-to-fang with a very, _very_ unhappy dragon.

The dragon thundered his fiery displeasure.

Algernon's man did not scream when the flames enveloped his writhing form. Perhaps there was no air for his lungs? Or maybe the immense heat had cooked them where he stood, like some shepard's pie?

The heat was intense. Overpowering. Far hotter than Algernon might have guessed was possible. Crushing and burning, it pressed outward against his exposed flesh. It radiated off the rocks behind them. Boiled the air. Even his Jane, with her many years experience with her pet, shied away from it.

 _Beautiful._

To see a man, bones and all, reduced to nothing more than ash? It was fascinating. Hypnotic. A show of raw violent power.

He could watch it all day.

However, it would not do to be caught in such a conflagration. Algernon tore his gaze away and shuffled Jane to the mouth of the cave. She struggled against him. Kicking, screaming. Crying out for the princess, for her swain. Twice she buckled her legs in a vain attempt to upset his balance. Her fear was palpable. Thick.

Bored with her antics, Algernon drove a fist into Jane's unprotected side. There would be time enough for such rebellious pleasures later. Jane crumpled. Algernon scooped her up and ducked behind a low outcropping. It was cooler there, hidden by the expanse of rock, but not by much.

The dragon's roar ceased. The blast of heat dissipated.

Algernon hauled Jane to feet. Using her as a shield, he emerged from their shelter. The clearing was a wreck of blackened rock and destruction. The ground shimmered as heat rose off the scorched earth.

Seeing them, the dragon hissed and let out a low, rumbling growl. Carefully, its eyes still on Algeron, the beast stood, unlacing his claws to reveal the sobbing child. With what could almost be called tender affection, it nudged her with its great snout. The squire rushed forward, scooping her up. The princess clung to the boy's neck, her small body spasmed with convulsive tears.

"Jane…" she cried, " _Jane..._ I am so sorry _...Jane."_ The last one was a croak. The squire held her _oh so_ endearingly, so _sweetly_ tight. Whispering what Algernon imagined were reassuring words in an attempt to quiet her tiresome sniveling.

 _Enough of this._ "You have your prize," Algernon was imperious, calling across the smoking expanse, "No doubt the king will reward you handsomely for your heroism." The dragon let out a series of angry chuffing noises. "Do as my _wife_ instructed and leave this place."

When they didn't move, Algernon drew his dagger, placing it on Jane's bruised throat. Its point dimpled her pale flesh. He dragged it an inch. Two. Just to watch her bleed. "Now." His command held deadly intent.

The squire's eyes locked with hers. The intensity of his gaze is indescribable. It pulled with the force of immutable gravity. Sadness, fear, resignation- it might be the most deliciously poignant display of despondency he's ever seen. And all of it? All of it was for _him._

She gave him a slight nod. _Go._

A single sob wracked the boy's body. He looked exhausted, cowed, despondent. Guilt-ridden. Slashed bloodless by a hundred self-inflicted lacerations. _Defeated._

The hair at the base of Algernon's neck prickled pleasurably. _Dear God_ it looks like the boy's whole universe was _ending._

 _You've LOST, whelp._ Algernon's face broke into a genuine smile. He had _won._ The gratification of his victory swelled, filling him with a sense of euphoria. It is almost too much, really.

The boy placed the princess on the dragon's neck, settling behind her. With a last tortured look in their direction, he signaled to the beast. The dragon turned about, spread its wings, and launched into the air.

Algernon waited for a moment before shouting for his remaining knight. His query was met with silence. His eyes scanned the cave's entrance. Had his last man been caught with his compatriot in the dragon's flame? Taken cover?

 _No._ The coward had _run._ Where had he gone? Into the caves? The thick cover of the surrounding forest? Not that it mattered.

Anger seeped through his veins. Four men. _FOUR WORTHLESS MEN._ Two felled by his _whore_ of a wife, one by her pet, and another turned coward in the face of its flame. How long until he could replace them? Days?

Algernon worked to control his breathing. To suppress his rage. This was not the time. _A set back._ Losing his men was nothing more than a _minor_ setback. Mercenaries were cheap, numerous, and most of all, _disposable._ Sure, Algernon was perfectly capable of dragging her through the dark, bound and gagged if need be, without his men.

It was just...inconvenient. It was not worth being _put out._ After all, had he not won?

This was her fault. _Her fault._

And she would suffer for it. _Later._

He, Algernon, had _triumphed. WON._

His feeling of euphoria returned.

Against him, Jane trembled. Her gaze dropped to the ground.

 _Oh, that would not do. No._

Algernon gripped her chin, forcing her to look up. Compelling her _see_ as they deserted her, bereft, to his dedicated possession. "Ah, ah, ah. Do not look away, my love." He was pleasant, solicious, firm. " _Watch._ Watch as your precious squire flies away with everything you hold dear. See how he abandons you."

Her breath caught as she tried to swallow her grief.

"You'll never see them again." Large, silent tears rolled down her face. Algernon kissed them away. She tasted like salt, despair, misery. A laugh -filled with malicious mirth- bubbled forth. "Though after a few hours of my _attentions_ , I doubt he would want you anyway…"

Together they stood, watching the dragon disappear into the horizon. Jane crying her quiet tears, him whispering dark promises into the cup of her ear.

When the dragon was no longer visible, swallowed up by the empty reality of the far horizon, Algernon sheathed his dagger and turned Jane so that she faced him. He took her pale hands in his own, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Shall we, my dear?"

* * *

 _A/N: Bleh. If you need me, I'll be at the quarter carwash, power-spraying the Algernon out my brain._

 _This whole scene was inspired by a line from some book, "A lesser villain would have smirked", or some iteration thereof. I don't remember the book, or even the villain, but that line has somehow stuck with me._


End file.
